My neighbors are greek heroes?
by thisismimi
Summary: Across from camp half-blood, there's a house hidden behind trees. Who lives in that house? 2 demigods and their father. And yeah. The house is burning down in flames right now. So who do they go to for medical help? Camp of course! First story,R&R please!


I live across the street from a strawberry farm on a hill. Kids go there every day, I guess New Yorkers like strawberries a lot.

They usually ran all the way to the top, like they were being chased by something.

They were really loud too; it keeps me up a lot at night. But right now, noisy kids weren't my main concern.

Why?

Because my house was burning down and my little brother was still inside.

"Nicky! Nicky, you have to jump!" His small 11 year old frame was barely able to balance on the windowsill because his leg was bent at a weird angle and he had multiple burns. He peered down and shook with fear. I was holding my arms out ready to catch him, but he was staring at the ground next to me wondering what would happen if I couldn't catch him.

Finally, he took a deep breath and jumped into the open air, shutting his eyes and screaming all the way.

His weight rammed into me and sent us tumbling to the ground, but we were both safe. I sighed in relief.

Earlier, I had jumped out my bedroom window to avoid the flames and only got a sprained ankle and singed pink and black hair. Yeah, I said pink and black. Those "popular" girls from that dump they call a boarding school aren't the only ones who can dye their hair.

I turned around and started sobbing. My dad was lying on a gurney, barely able to breathe after inhaling too much smoke. There were paramedics surrounding him with all kinds of medical supplies trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. I was holding my breath hoping he would survive.

A doctor with sky blue eyes and a shiny grin approached me and told me to go to the strawberry farm across the street and get burn cream for my brother.

Why was he grinning after a fire burned down my house? Shouldn't the paramedics have burn cream with them? After all, they are helping fire victims. Also, how was a girl with a sprained ankle supposed to get up a hill?

Whatever, I decided not to question the weird doctor and just do what he asked. I needed to get away from the smoke and the doctors anyways.

It took me about 10 minutes to crawl up the hill, but I finally saw a big robin blue house.

On the porch, there was a little table set up and two men were sitting there playing what looked like pinochle.

The first man was wearing a leopard patterned jumpsuit and had bloodshot eyes.

The second man had a nice twinkle in his eye and was sitting calmly in his wheelchair.

I decided to talk to the second man.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to have any burn cream?"

He looked up and smiled. "Of course my dear, come inside."

I warily limped into the house and looked around. There were pictures of teenagers on the wall and a scary looking leopard head in the corner.

He wheeled over to a tall girl with dirty blond hair and stormy grey eyes sitting on the windowsill who was reading a book on architecture and swinging her legs back and forth.

He spoke quickly in a language I couldn't understand, "Ανναμπεθ, παρακαλώ πηγαίνετε στο ιατρείο και να πάρετε κάποια καίνε κρέμα για αυτό νεαρή κοπέλα."(Annabeth, please go to the infirmary and get some burn cream for this young lady.)

She nodded and sprinted to another section of the house. I started drumming my fingers on my leg impatiently. A few minutes later she returned holding a small container and approached me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

She looked a little intimidating, but not like a bully who wants your lunch money, more like a smart strong girl whose expression always read "I'm always right and you better not think otherwise or I'll kick your butt."

I looked up at her (gosh, she's tall) and replied "Addie"

She stared at me and asked "is that short for anything?"

Oh my god she was curious. And I was impatient. I still had to get down the hill and get back to my brother.

"It's short for Adelaide! Just please, don't call me that. Now, I really need that burn cream!"

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Why? No rush, we can treat you in the infirmary, it's no biggie."

I sighed; this girl was getting on my nerves.

"The cream is for my brother, he got burned trying to get out of the house, because it was on fire! Its right over that hill and it's going to take a while to get back since I sprained my ankle. Now, can I please have the burn cream before somebody DIES?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Get into the infirmary, our healers will check out that sprained ankle and I'll sprint over to your house and deliver this cream for you."

I tried to protest, after all, this random girl didn't know my family, but she had a point. She ran pretty fast from what I saw of her going down the hallway, and I couldn't get there fast with a sprained ankle.

I sighed in defeat. "Go now, and hurry before his burns become even more serious. Make sure he's okay."

She nodded and ran out the door, shutting it with a bang.


End file.
